Un Diario Perdido
by Helena Grand
Summary: "…Mis memorias… mis memorias son complejas, variables, oscuras y la mayoría desagradables, mas me he dado a la tarea de hacer un esfuerzo y plasmar en papel aquellos pasajes en mi vida que me han hecho lo que soy y me han traído a donde me encuentro..." La casualidad llevo un peculiar diario a las manos de Hermione Granger, lo que vino después fue completamente inesperado.


Un Diario Perdido

"…Mis memorias… mis memorias son complejas, variables, oscuras y la mayoría desagradables, mas me he dado a la tarea de hacer un esfuerzo y plasmar en papel aquellos pasajes en mi vida que me han hecho lo que soy y me han traído a donde me encuentro.

Escribo sin el afán de escandalizar a nadie y mucho menos para justificarme, tengo demasiada clase para hacer algo como eso y nadie merece mi tiempo para perderlo de esa manera. Asi que simplemente escribo porque quiero, porque me apetecerse hacerlo y nunca por complacer la curiosidad de nadie, ni alimentar falsas expectativas por ello.

Soy lo que soy, mas lo que ven de mi, no es la más mínima parte de quien soy, incluso estarían equivocados al pretender que me conocen, cuando solo conocen de mi lo que les he permitido que vean."

Hermione leyó con avidez esas primeras líneas y se quedo asombrada. Visiblemente afectada cerró el libro y con cierto dejo de miedo lo dejo sobre la mesa como si temiera que fuera a convertirse en un moustro de un momento a otro.

Ahí sobre la pequeña mesita de madera descansaba un libro, mas no un libro cualquiera, era sin duda algo completamente sorprendente que hubiera caído en sus manos y no en las de cualquier otro.

Había sido solo suerte o carencia de ella, según se quiera interpretar, el que hubiera pasado por aquel bazar y que llamaran su atención un montón de libros dejados sobre una mesa de manera descuidada.

El destino obra de manera misteriosa y una serie de pequeños acontecimientos llevaron a ese libro en apariencia inofensivo a sus manos, porque fueron varios hechos los que confabularon para que así fuera; todo había empezado una semana antes cuando una hermosa mujer de alta sociedad había decidido que era tiempo de renovar la decoración de su mansión, ese fue el primer paso a lo inevitable.

Todo lo que sucedió después solo se sumo a una larga, muy larga lista de eventos en apariencia poco trascendentales que pasaron desapercibidos, por ejemplo; el cambio de cortinas propicio una ventana abierta, por la que entro un fuerte y repentino viento que hizo que la puerta del despacho se cerrara con demasiada fuerza, además de que si el autor de esas memorias hubiera tenido la precaución de guardar bien aquella posesión en el librero y no de manera descuidada como hizo, este no hubiera caído de su lugar de entre los demás libros por la inercia generada de esa puerta cerrada.

Pero eso había sido solo el principio porque casualmente pegada a los altos libreros estaban las cajas aun abiertas que contenían los objetos que sería donados a la caridad de magos y brujas en desgracia. Así pues ocurrió que el libro callera dentro de una enorme caja entre todos los otros objetos en donación.

Que precisamente Hermione Granger fuera una alma caritativa que promovía todo tipo de causas nobles no era tan improbable, así como que se apasionara por esa pila de libros a penas llegar a ese bazar que vendía los objetos donados para captar fondos para tan loable causa, tampoco era difícil de imaginar.

Fue entonces que compro casi una desena de libros en parte porque quería contribuir y en parte por que seguía amando los libros y no podía hacerse a la idea de dejarlos sabiendo que eran pocos los interesados y que posiblemente terminarían en la basura.

Ya en su casa mientras acomodaba sus recientes compras, un libro en particular llamo su atención, era de fina fabrica, de pastas gruesas y negras, sin el grabado en la pasta o en el lomo con alguna referencia, fue entonces que lo abrió y descubrió para su sorpresa que era un diario y no uno cualquiera, en su poder tenía nada más y nada menos que las memorias de Draco Malfoy redactadas de su puño y letra en una pulcra caligrafía en tinta verde.

Hermione solo fue capaz de leer la primera hoja y se sintió una intrusa en los pensamientos de ese hombre, tanto que no pudo seguir leyendo sin sentirse mal por ello.

Se preguntaba que debía hacer. En su poder estaba un libro con la vida de un muchacho que le hizo la vida imposible en la escuela y ahora lo tenía literalmente en sus manos, podría si quisiera sacar mucho provecho con ello o al menos una venganza muy bien merecida después de todas las humillaciones por las que paso.

Pero ella simplemente no era así.

*o*O*o*

Alguien toco a la puerta del despacho. Un hombre rubio buscaba con desesperación un objeto perdido.

¡Pase! –Dijo de mala gana sin dejar su búsqueda.

Una persona quiere verlo, es… -Comenzó a explicar pero fue interrumpida.

¡No estoy para nadie! –respondió sin siquiera molestarse en ver a la mucama.

Como usted ordene señor. –Se inclino con respeto antes de salir.

Draco frustrado se dejo caer en el sillón, por ningún lado encontraba su diario, de solo pensar que alguien lo hubiera tomado, lo hizo sentir enfermo.

De nuevo alguien llamaba a la puerta.

¡Pase! –Volvió a gritar mas enfadado.

Disculpe señor, pero insiste en verlo, dice que es de suma importancia. –Se disculpo agachando la cabeza con algo de temor por la furia de su amo.

¡He dicho que no quiero ver a nadie!

Se lo he dicho, pero sigue sin querer retirarse. Incluso a dicho que esperara todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

¿Quién demonios se cree? –Perdiendo los papeles se levanto apoyando sus manos en el escritorio. -¿Quién es?

Es la señorita Granger, señor.

El solo nombre de Granger hizo que la furia amainara y fuera sustituido por el desconcierto. Aliso con ambas manos el cabello y se sentó de nuevo ya más dueño de si mismo.

Si desea el señor, puedo pedir que la saquen.

No es necesario, hazla pasar.

No tardo en entrar a su despacho una tímida castaña. Con cortesía Draco se levanto para darle la bienvenida ocultando su desconsiento y la invito a sentarse señalando con la mano la silla.

¿Quieres algo de bebe, Granger?

No, gracias.

Puedes retirarte. –Le dijo a la mucama y se sentó

¿Y a que debo el placer de tu visita? –Dijo con educación pero una nota de sarcasmo bailando entre líneas.

Hermione frunció el ceño con descontento por el tono empleado.

Seré breve, no quiero hacer uso de tu valioso tiempo, me han dicho que estaba ocupado. –Contrataco con el mismo tomo amable disfrazado.

Tomate el tiempo que quieras, estoy tan sorprendido que casi no me creo que la gran heroína Hermione Granger, parte del trio dorado, me este honrando con su visita.

Ahórrate esas tonterías. Solo vengo a devolverte esto. –Le dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsa el libro.

Malfoy palideció al verlo.

¿Por qué diablos lo tienes? –Pregunto con rabia renovada y se enderezo para arrebatarlo de su mano.

Lo compre.

¿Cómo que lo compraste?

En un bazar, junto con otros libros. Supuse que fue un error que terminara ahí y te lo he traído de vuelta.

Pareció pensarlo por un momento, recordando que su madre se había desecho de muchas cosas en su famosa renovación, debía ser cierto entonces, pero ahora el problema era saber si Granger había leído su contenido.

No lo leí, si eso te preocupa. –Contesto a esa pregunta no dicha. –Bueno, solo leí la primera pagina que fue como me di cuenta que te pertenecía.

¿Estás segura?

Tu pregunta me ofende no soy como tu, no pretendía enterarme de esa manera de tu vida. No eres tan importante Malfoy. –Dijo levantándose airada y emprendiendo el camino a la salida. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una mano pálida la detuvo.

Debiste leelo.

¿Qué dices?

En buena parte de ese libro estas tu.

No deseo leer como gozabas de molestarme.

Si leyeras comprenderías.

¿Comprender qué? –Pregunto intimidada por la cercanía de Malfoy

Que soy lo que soy, mas lo que ves o has visto de mí, no es la más mínima parte de quien soy. Y hay que aprovechas las oportunidades para mostrare porque lo digo. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de besarla.

Sin duda, si Hermione hubiera leído las memorias contenidas en ese diario, comprendería que nada es lo que parece. Que la aversión y la antipatía que mostraba hacia ella siempre, había sido su manera de ocultar lo que sentía. Draco Malfoy la quería desde hacía mucho tiempo a tras y no dejaría que se fuera de su mansión sin decirlo por fin.

Quién sabe, quizás cuando Draco le diera oportunidad de respirar entre beso y beso; y Hermione dejara de enredar sus manos en el cabello rubio de Malfoy, podrían aclarar un poco las cosas y jugar ese juego que el destino había creado para ambos.

*o*O*o*

"… Nunca me había preguntado ¿Quién soy realmente? Y solo pensar en una respuesta me confunde, aunque tengo que confesar que es mayor mi preocupación al pensar que ha sido justamente ella, quien me ha hecho cuestionarme algo como esto. Quizás si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona la que me lanzara esa pregunta a quemarropa lo hubiera ignorado, incluso lo hubiera hecho arrepentirse de hablarme de esa manera, pero con ella simplemente todo es distinto.

Tengo muy claros mis sentimientos hacia ella, porque simplemente no existe nadie a quien aborrezca más, aunque quizás esta a la par de sus amigos, pero siendo todo lo honesto posible también es de las pocas personas que logran entretenerme un poco y sacarme de la asfixiante monotonía.

Será quizás por eso que ahora me encuentro meditando su pregunta e intentando averiguar quién soy realmente y por muy ridículo que suene es una de las preguntas más difíciles que me he planteado hasta el momento.

Mientras escribo estas líneas esa pregunta revolotea en mi mente, al igual que la imagen de su rostro. Sera quizás que nunca había reparado realmente en su cara y en esa forma de mirarme. Porque claro que conozco muchos rostros de Granger, a fuerza de hacerla mi victima predilecta, pero nunca había encontrado en sus ojos esos deseos de devanar mi interior con solo una mirada.

Esta vez a sido distinta muchas otras, no mostraba el ceño fruncido en respuesta a mis ofensas, ni apretaba los puños con aire ofendido, ni chispeaban sus ojos con indignación. Solo me miraba como si intentara encontrar la respuesta en mi rostro y eso me molesto mucho más que los discursillos estúpidos que suele recitar a diestra y siniestra.

-Soy un Malfoy. -Le conteste sin dudarlo, pero por su expresión no pareció ser la respuesta indicada. -Draco Malfoy. -Agregué como si eso lo dijera todo y ella de nuevo parecía decepcionada.

-¿Quién eres realmente? -Pregunto de nuevo. -Y no me refiero a tu apellido. -Quise contestar, no sabía por qué sus palabras lograron enfurecerme realmente al punto de apretar su brazo en una clara amenaza para que cerrara la boca.

-¿Quién crees que soy, Granger? -Pregunte a mi vez viendo como se estremecía, pero aun asi no dejo de mirarme a los ojos.

-No seré yo quien te lo digo, cuando ni tu mismo sabes realmente quien eres. -Se atrevió a decir y soltándose de un tirón se alejo.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí intentando averiguar a qué se refería y después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto me doy cuenta a que se refería. ¿Quién soy yo realmente? Porque bien puedo ser un Malfoy, un ex mortifagos renegado, un Slytherin, parte de la nobleza mágica ¿Pero que de esas cosas he elegido por mi cuenta? Soy un Malfoy por haber nacido en esta familia, fui un Slytherin por la decisión de mi sangre y un estúpido sombrero, fui mortifago obligado por mi padre y el señor oscuro, fui un ex motifago renegado por la actuación de mi madre en la guerra y al fin de cuentas resulta ser que ya no soy nadie realmente.

Llevo un apellido que detesto por el estigma que este a representado desde mi nacimiento, aborrezco con todo mi ser la marca tatuada en mi brazo, tanto como odio mi pasado y mi patético presente.

Cuanto te odio Granger por hacer que me diera cuenta que no soy nadie más que un apellido que ya no vale nada y un pasado que pesa demasiado…"

Hermione termino de leer esa página y no pudo reprimir un suspiro. Se acordaba claramente de ese día que describía Malfoy en su diario, lo tenía presente porque muchas cosas habían cambiado en ese encuentro. Con frecuencia se topaban en el ministerio donde ambos trabajaban como asistentes apenas unos meses después de terminar sus estudios en la academia de magia y con la misma frecuencia que se encontraban el rubio no perdía la oportunidad para molestarla por cualquier cosa.

Ese día en particular se burlo con demasiada saña sobre su recién terminada relación con Ron y eso le dolió mucho más que todas las estupideces que solía decirle con tal de molestarla. Aunque nunca le demostraría lo mucho que la herían sus palabras esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Estaba demasiado vulnerable y dolida, para contestarle como solía hacerlo y por alguna razón cuando le miro a los ojos se sintió aun más triste, como alguien con la apariencia de un ángel podía ser tan cruel. Se perdió por un momento en esos ojos grises tratando de adivinar los motivos que tenia para ser de esa manera y se encontró a si misma deduciendo y hondando en las heridas de una infancia solitaria y una vida triste y carente de significados, una adolescencia atormentada por fantasmas que no eran propios y un futuro tan pesado marcado por un apellido que no le dejaría nunca otra cosa que uno más en una larga línea de sangre.

Le había preguntado con total franqueza quien era realmente y sus respuestas no la convencieron, por eso se volvió violento cuando la tomo de brazo con fuerza y dio escuetas respuesta a una pregunta que no entendía por completo.

Suspiro de nuevo, dispuesta a continuar leyendo. Draco le había dicho después de besarse largamente que se llevara de nuevo su diario y le pidió que si después de hacerlo le daba una oportunidad se lo regresara para escribir todas esas páginas en blanco a su lado. Pero que si por el contrario lo que leyera la perturbaba de tal manera que nunca más quisiera verlo, se lo quedara para que tuviera al menos algo de él.

Al azar había leído esas páginas, aun no tenía el valor de leer desde el inicio aquellas memorias que prometían ser muy oscuras y no estaba muy segura si realmente quería leerlas. Pero ya las tenía en su poder, no daría marcha atrás, además sus labios aun le cosquillaban anhelando nuevos besos.

FIN


End file.
